A Sister? No Way!
by american-born-confused-desi
Summary: Hermione has a sister that she doesn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about. What happens when this sister of hers gets to join Hogwarts? What happens to her relationship with Ron?
1. This Can't Be Happening!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but Elizabeth and the plot.

* * *

**

I was curled up on my window seat, immersed in new book I had gotten as an early birthday present when I heard a soft tapping on my window. I unwillingly dragged myself from my book, and peered through the glass, only to see a tawny brown owl gazing in my direction. I tugged the window open, allowing the owl to squeeze through the hole in my mesh that Pig had made a few weeks ago. It dropped a few envelopes on my bed, all with the Hogwarts seal on them, and clambered back through the small hole. I ripped open the first one, and scanned the book list, nothing interesting there. The second one was a bit heavier and somewhat lumpy as well. My hands quivered with excitement, forcing me to take a lot longer in opening the envelope, but with time that was done too. I turned the envelope over, shaking it out over my bed to empty it of its contents. A small badge with Head Girl dropped sofly onto my bed, along with a short note. I turned over the note and began reading, to verify that one of my wildest dreams had actually come true.

Dear Hermione Jane Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you are the Head Girl for this year.

Please meet Head Boy and Prefects of this year at the Heads Compartment on the train.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I regret to say that I cannot write letters as well as Minerva can,

but as she is busy with writing the letters to the will-be-first years

this will have to do.

The last sentence made me laugh, but it was entirely true. Professor Dumbledore in not half as articulate as Professor McGonagall.

"MOM!DAD!" I hollered, breaking off the rest of my sentence when I saw who the third letter, which I had forgotten about in my joy, was addressed to. Though I was very shocked, I took action immediately. I shoved the letter between my pillows, and made sure that it was completely hidden by the time my parents came into the room.

"What sweetie?" Mom questioned, entering the room, followed shortly after by my dad.

"I'm Head Girl!" I stated, with less enthusiasm than I intended.

"That's great Hermione!" Dad exclaimed, plopping down on my bed to give me a hug. He accidentally shifted my pillows around and unknowing to me the letter drifted to the floor.

"What's this?" my mother asked, picking the letter off the floor. "Elizabeth-Anne Granger" she read out loud, giving me a mistrustful look.

"Lizzy you have a letter!" she yelled. My sister skipped happily into my room, her violet hair flouncing about.

"Yay!" Elizabeth shouted excitedly, snatching the letter from my mom.

"Dear Ms. Elizabeth-Jane Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. . . . ." My eyes slowly filled with tears. My worst nightmare was coming true. Hogwarts had been my life away from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Mom, Dad, I have some work to do, so do you think you could leave?" I lied, shoving them out the door and closing it with a resolute click.

I threw myself out across my bed, soaking the pillows in my tears. I had assumed that there wasn't any chance that she would go to Hogwarts, and for this reason I had never told Harry and Ron about her. What was I suppose to do now? I whipped my head towards the door, as I heard it creak open.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to talk?" my mother asked gently as she locked the door.

"No!" I sobbed, digging my face deeper into my pillow.

"I know it's hard for you to adjust to this, but you have to. For the sake of your sister."

"Mom you don't know how it feels," I weeped in her arms.

"Of course I do" she replied softly.

"You don't mommy, not even half as much as you think you do," I thought still crying.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked this version of the first chapter better than the first one. Reviews would be appreciated. **


	2. All Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you have seen in the Harry Potter books.**

**A review or two would be nice.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning I woke up with a big orange and white lump sitting on me.

"Aaahh!" I yelled jumping off my bed, "Get off!"

Hedwig and Crookshanks looked at me sorrowfully from my bed.

"Sorry Hedwig, you scared me," I apologized, " Do you have a letter for me?"

Hedwig stuck out her right leg toward me and I gently removed the letter.

"Thanks Hedwig! Now, go on, Harry will be waiting for you," I said giving her a little push toward my window.

I unrolled the letter and it said:

Hi Hermione,

Me and the Weasleys are going to Diagon

Alley around noon. If you haven't gotten your

stuff meet us there. If you can't make it send

a note with Hedwig.

Your Pal,

Harry

"Typical Harry to make a grammatical error, I guess I should write out a letter for Hedwig to

take then, "I said to myself glancing around the room for Hedwig.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," I thought when I realized that Hedwig had left a little while ago, "Now what am I going to do?"

"Hermione!" Elizabeth yelled, banging on my door, "We're going to Diagon Alley! Come on!"

I glanced at the clock and it read 9:17.

"Well, that gives me enough time to get my stuff and leave before they show up," I thought.

"Come on Hermioneeee!" Elizabeth urged pulling me out the door.

"I need to get dressed Elizabeth!" I said exasperatedly, closing the door in her face.

Since I had grown, and none of my robes fit anymore I had to wear some of my regular clothes.

I picked out a silky white blouse and, my favorite skirt, a black mini.

I was had just finished putting them on when I heard a loud honk.

"I'm coming," I said as I quickly grabbed my wand, dashed outside, and leaped into the car.

"Finally!" my annoying sister exclaimed as my mom started up our car.

We were sitting in the car for over an hour because of a traffic jam, and during the whole time my sister was singing annoying songs that drove me crazy.

"We're here!" Mom announced getting out of the car in front of the Leaky Cauldron and walking towards the brick wall.

"Mommy? Can I get an owl?" my sister pleaded.

"Yes, of course you can, darling," my mom replied kindly.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Elizabeth asked surprised as I opened the wall to Diagon Alley.

My sister went crazy when she stepped inside, literally! She was spinning in circles trying to take in everything.

"Come on!" I urged walking towards Flourish and Blotts to buy some of our stuff and Elizabeth grudgingly followed me.

I took forever to find my books because I needed a lot of extra ones to study for the N.E.W.T.S.

"Hey mom, can I get this? It's only 10 sickles, " I asked pointing to a bottle filled with rainbow ink that would drive Snape crazy.

"Ohh! It looks really pretty, can I have it too, mommy?"

"Lizzy, you already bought some purple ink. You don't really need any more, but Hermione doesn't have any ink yet" my mom recalled.

Eventually both of us got our stuff (I got the rainbow ink!), paid for it, and left.

As we stepped out of Flourish and Blotts I saw a patch of flaming red hair with a spot of ink black hair.

"Oh no! The Weasleys and Harry are here!" I screamed in my head.

"Mom, why don't you get the owl Elizabeth wanted? Over there!" I insisted, pushing them towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

The very second the entered the store the Weasleys spotted me and ran over.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted happily.

"Did you have a good summer?" Harry asked.

"Have you gotten your stuff yet?" I asked avoiding Harry's question.

"Nope, why?" they asked together.

"Come on," I whispered sternly, "I have to tell you something. Now!"

"Where as you three going?" Mrs. Weasley asked with her motherly voice.

"We're all thirsty so we're going to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink," I said, surprised at how the lie came out of my mouth.

"We are?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes, we are," I replied as we passed through the Diagon Alley brick wall.

When we got inside Leaky Cauldron I bought three butterbeers and we sat down on a small table in a secluded corner of the pub.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Harry asked as he sipped his butterbeer.

"You have to promise you wont get mad when I tell you, ok?" I begged.

"No way, Hermione, I'll decide if I will get mad or not after I hear what you have to say!" Ron fumed, tightening his grip on his butterbeer.

"I guess I can't tell you, then," I said firmly.

"Ok, Ron and I promise, right Ron?" Harry prompted.

"Yeah, ok," Ron grumbled angrily.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but . . . . ." "Hermione! Do you want to see my owl?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she thrust two golden-brown owls in my face.

"There twins, one for you and one for me!" she shouted excitedly.

"Who's she?!" Ron asked surprised.

"She's my . . . ." "I'm her sister!" my sister yelped.

"What!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ron screeched.

Harry just stared at me, taken aback by Elizabeth's strong statement.

Everyone in Leaky Cauldron turned around to look at Ron.

"Ron, you promised," I reminded gently.

"Elizabeth, go find mum and tell her we should leave soon. I'll join you in a minute." I implored.

"Yes sissy," Elizabeth agreed unhappily, as she handed me my little owl and walked away.

"How could you do this to us?" Harry asked hoarsely, regaining his voice I supposed.

"The topic of my family never came up," I whispered miserably.

"You lied to us, your best friends!" Ron accused.

"Yes, I lied, but now I told you the truth and I am also apologizing for not telling you before!" I retorted.

"Why don't we talk about this later?" Harry said aware of all the people staring at us.

"Okay," I agreed.

"No wa . . . . . . "Ron started to say as Harry covered his mouth and we dashed out of the pub.

"Yeesh Ron! You should learn when to keep your mouth shut!" I snapped.

"Well you should learn to do the exact opposite!" Ron retorted furiously.

"You two! Stop acting like two year olds!" Harry implored.

"Well, I have to go," I said when I spotted my mum and sister, and with that I sprinted away.

"Come on mum, let's go!" I insisted, throwing my parcels into the trunk and getting into the car.

"Ok hon, but why the rush?" Mom asked as she seated herself.

"Oh, no reason," I lied easily, for the second time today.

As we drove away my mind kept coming back to the conversation I had with Harry and Ron.

Were they even going to speak to me after this?

The small baby owl in my lap seemed to me like the only friend I had other than Crookshanks.

"Will it ever be any different?" I thought sadly, "I guess I just have to wait and see."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**In your reviews could you please give me ideas for names for Hermione's owl? I have one idea, but it isn't that great.**

**Anonymuz****- I wanted to split it into two chapters so I could be more descriptive.**

**McKay1****- Constructive criticism is not the same as saying something bad because constructive criticism tells you why someone thinks it is bad. I kind of wanted to show the strong emotions in the last chapter.**

**fuzzlebub85****- I'm soo glad you like it Lizzy!**

**thepunkprincess-I'm glad you liked it. Constructive criticism is when you tell someone that you don't like something in his or her story for a particular reason.**


	3. Back To Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but maybe some time in the future...**

**Thank you IceCrystal sooooo much for the name. It is just perfect! I don't know why I couldn't come up with that!**

**-...- **

"Hi sweetie!"

I fondled my adorable baby owl when it hopped into my arms, "So what should I name you, huh?"

The sweet little thing just buried deeper into my arms.

I thought a little longer, and suddenly it came to me.

"Athena! I'll name you Athena!" I burst out, "It's perfect isn't it?"

Athena let out a little hoot of approval.

"Hi honey," mom greeted, as she entered the room.

"Hey mom!" I replied, in a much better mood than the last time she came here.

"Are you up to going to Diagon Alley again?"

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"I forgot to buy Lizzy's wand yesterday," my mom admitted sheepishly.

"Mom!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Don't you need to buy your robes? My mom asked patiently.

"Oops! I forgot to get them yesterday!"

Mom nodded knowingly, "Does that give you enough reason to come along?"

"Yup, I'll get dressed," I said laying Athena on my bed next to Crookshanks, who seemed to be becoming good friends, and opening my closet.

Since my closet was perfectly organized it only took a few seconds to pick out my clothes, which were a pair of well-worn jeans, a hot pink t-shirt that said, "Which witch is which?" a denim jacket, and a pale pink French hat.

"Hey mom! Can I stay at the Leaky Cauldron? I need to patch things up with Harry and Ron, and they sent me a letter earlier that said that they were going to stay there after they bought their supplies," I asked my mom as she began leaving my room.

Mom agreed with a knowing look once more.

"How is it that moms seem to know everything?" I thought, as I went to into the bathroom to get dressed.

An hour or so later I was ready, with all of my things packed in a fat violet suitcase, which was jammed in the back of the car.

I, on the other hand was sitting in the front seat with Athena and Crookshanks cuddling up in my lap.

"I'm bringing Hermy too!" Elizabeth yelled, when she saw me in the car with Athena and Crookshanks.

"I'm coming, whether you bring me or not," I informed her as she ran into the house.

A minute or so later she zipped out the front door with her owl clutched in her arms.

"Hermy," she said pointing to me, "Meet Hermy," she said pointing to the owl.

"I can't believe this, she named her owl after me! I bet she did it just to annoy me," I thought now completely ticked off.

"Liz, how sweet of you," I said.

"Thank you!" she said, not noticing the sarcasm in my voice, but mom did.

"Now Hermione," she said sternly.

"Sorry mom, I said, not really meaning it.

I guess mom noticed too, because she let out a sigh as she started up the car.

The car trip wasn't as bad as yesterday, mainly because Elizabeth was asleep most of the way.

By the time we got to Diagon Alley I had almost perfected my speech to Harry and Ron.

"Lizzy darling, wake up!" my mom urged gently pushing Elizabeth.

"Uhhhh," Elizabeth grunted, as she opened her eyes.

"Come on Elizabeth! We're at Diagon Alley!" I yelled, trying to get her to hurry up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Elizabeth announced annoyed.

"Ok then, lets go," I said walking quickly towards Olivanders.

Mother walked quickly to keep up, but my sister, on the other hand, walked slowly, grumbling the whole way.

"Oh Ms. Granger," Mr. Olivander greeted, "A 10 ½ inch whippy vine wood wand with a unicorn hair and powdered unicorn horn, right? Very powerful too, only for the best wizards."

"That's my Hermione!" Mother said proudly.

"Hello young lady," he said, looking at Elizabeth, "Are you here for your first wand?"

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes big in amazement.

"Well try this, 7 ½ inch birch with a dragon scale, very flexible," he announced handed her a light brown wand.

I stifled a laugh when Elizabeth started twirling the wand about, like it was a ribbon.

"No, no, no," Mr. Olivander said, snatching the wand back, "Try this, ebony and dragon heartstring, good for defense against the dark arts.

Elizabeth took the wand and I could see that it was the one for her.

She tightly grasped the wand and brought it down sharply, as a fountain of confetti flew out.

"Wonderful! It is the perfect wand for you!" Mr. Olivander exclaimed as he took the money mom gave him for it.

"I'm getting my robes next," I told them impatiently.

"Yes, of course," mom approved, grasping Elizabeth's hand and following me to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hermione, do you want to get your robes here?" my mom asked pointing to Madame Lepic's Marvelous Makeovers, a shop that I had never seen before.

The store had loads of beautiful dress robes, so I had to check it out!

"Ok! Let's go!" I agreed, dashing to the store with my mom and sister racing after me.

"Oooooohh!" I exclaimed, "They're soo pretty, huh mom?"

"Yes Hermione they are!" she said, fingering a satiny green robe that was covered with glittery silver stars.

"Mom! That's Slytherin colors!" I exclaimed.

"We 'ave zat in all of ze 'ouse colors," said an attendant behind me.

"We would like to see the Griffindor ones, please," I asked politely.

"Zis is tres belle, n'est-ce pas?" she asked, pulling out a scarlet robe covered with shimmering golden stars, and in turn revealing a corner of a plain white robe made out of a very nice material.

"It's nice, I guess, but what is that?" I asked, surprised at the plainness of the robe.

"Zis?" the attendant said, looking at the robe in contempt, "It is a new invention, zis 'as spells so it vill change size to fit the wearer perfectly. Ze robe also 'as a spell on it so it vill change color or patterns according to your thoughts. It is ruining all of our business, zey are too expensive and no vone vill buy zem"

"How expensive are they?" I asked, ready to pay any price for it.

"Zey are 50 galleons," the attendant said.

I let out a little gasp, "That is soo expensive, eventually it will become old and worn out too."

"It von't," another attendant burst in, "It 'as a spell to keep it in ze same condition as you bought it, as vell."

"Then I'll never need to buy another robe again," I whispered to my mom.

"Hon, I think it is worth it, if you want it I'll buy it for you."

"That would be fantastic!" I exclaimed joyously.

"We'll take it then," Mom informed the attendant, who looked at her with amazement.

"Do you vant ze matching accessories?" the other attendant asked, "Zey 'ave ze same properties as the robe, and zey are only 5 galleons."

"Why not?" Mom said enjoyably, as she paid for all of the items plus a few regular robes.

"Mommy, can I get my hair done here? I want to make it look like that!" Liz said, pointing to a picture of a girl with auburn hair.

"Maybe this year won't be soo bad, if she starts looking like that," I thought, "That would be a big improvement over the punkish pinks, purples, greens, and blues she usually had her hair in."

"Yes sweetie, you know, my mother's hair was that exact same color when she was younger," Mom informed her.

"Grandma had red and gold hair?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Huh!" I exclaimed, my eyes traveling back to the pictures on the wall.

Next to girl with auburn hair there was a photo of a teen with bright red hair and dazzling golden streaks.

"Oh no, I thought you meant the picture next to it," mom said when she realized that Liz wanted the other hairstyle.

"I can still get it right?"

"Of course dear, it would look beautiful on you."

"It's Griffindor colors too!" she exclaimed, "That's the best house."

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"That's what your book says, I read it when you went to the mall with Crystal on Friday."

"Why you..." I yelled, annoyed that she had touched my stuff without my permission.

"Hermione! Liz, go get your hair done, me and Hermione will be waiting outside."

I let out a groan, knowing that I had gotten myself into another lecture, as I stepped outside.

"Hermione Anne Granger, I know you don't like the fact that Liz is going to Hogwarts, but you are going to have to deal with it. I don't want you to ruin the experience for your sister. She loves the fact that she can go to the same school as you. If you continue acting like this I will have to..., I will have to..."

"Have to what, mommy?" Liz asked, stepping out of the store with her new hair.

"Oh nothing sweetie," Mom replied kindly.

"Thank you Liz," I whispered silently.

All of us began slowly walking towards the car, with me in the lead.

"Can I stay with Hermy?"

"No darling," Mom replied, "I think you should let Hermione have some time with just her friends before school starts."

"Oh, okay," Elizabeth agreed sadly.

I opened the trunk, grabbed my suitcase, and started to drag it to the Leaky Cauldron, with Crookshanks and Athena following close behind.

"I hope I have given them long enough to cool down," I thought, entering the Leaky Cauldron.

**-...- **

**callmequeen- thanks mocha, glad you liked it**

**IceCrystal- Thanks a lot for the name its soo perfect, as for why Liz is such a secret; its mainly because she is soo punkish and unlike Hermione, **

**Alenor- I'm glad you liked it, sorry I didn't use your names though**

**Fuzzlebub85- Thanks Lizzie, I'm sorry I didn't use your name **

**Thepunkprincess-yay u liked it! You gave me the plot remember, I'll incorporate it into future chappies**


	4. Boy Troubles

**Chapter 5- Boy Troubles**

A/N: I am acctually not allowed on the internet until Feb, so I'm having my friend post the chappies till then(the friends is Aks a.k.a. anonymuz).

**Ginny POV**

"Hermione!" I cried, throwing my arms around her.

"Hey Ginny!" she exclaimed, returning the hug.

"Do you want a butterbeer?" I asked. "I cane down here to get one.

"No, it's ok."

"Are you going to stay here?" I asked, glancing at her suitcase and parcels. She nodded.

"Tom! Can you please get a room for Hermione and make it near my room, Room 15?" I asked politely.

"Sure ma'am, Room 20is open."

"That will do," I said. "Can you put her stuff in it?"

"Yes, of course, ma'am."

"No! Don't take these," Hermione said., taking two cages from Tom and putting them on the table.

"Is she yours?" I asked pointing to a small golden owl.

"Yes, do you want to hold her?"

"Do I ever!" I replied, happily. "What's her name?"

"Athena," Hermione replied, handing her to me.

"Oh! That's a really pretty name. Isn't that the name of some Roman goddess or something?"

"Greek," Hermione corrected. "Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom."

"That fits her perfectly. When did you get her?"

"I got her yesterday, along with my other stuff."

"Oh yeah, I remember you were here yesterday, when we came here."

"Hermione glanced around the pub quickly, almost afraid.

"So where are the boys?" she asked trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"They're at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Do you want to go upstairs?"Hermione nodded.

I took the butterbeer that the bartender handed me and started upstairs.

Hermione had always been the calm and collected one.

The way she was acting worried me.

What could have happened to make her come apart like that?

Maybe it was boy troubles.

Yeah, that sounded right.

That would answer why she wanted to know where the boys were.

"So, Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Boy troubles?"

Hermione gave me a small smile.

"How did you guess?"

"Hermione, I can read you like I can read an open book. So, what's up?"

"It isn't anything, really," Hermione stated, her voice quivering.

"Come on, Hermione, I know something's up. You trust me don't you?" I urged gently.

My head shot up when I heard a small sob.

"Hermione," I comforted softly. "It can't be that big of a deal."

"But that's the thing," Hermione's sobbed. "It is!"

"It's just a boy, Hermione."

"What do you mean '_it's just a boy_' ? Now Ron hates me and it's not like Harry likes me that much either!" Hermione sobbed loudly.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"I never told them that I had a sister until I really had to," Hermione replied between sobs.

"You have a sister?" I asked surprised, but not the least bit angry.

"You aren't angry?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"No, Why should I be?I mean you must have had a reason to have kept in from us, and I won't ask you what it is." I informed her. "I'm you friend Hermione," I reminded her, giving her a tight hug.

"I guess Harry and Ron don't feel the same way,: Hermione replied wryly.

"Well, Ron you know has a bad temper, and I don't think Harry's that mad at you," I informed her.

"Really?"I nodded.

"Hi Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, not noticing Hermione.

"Hi," Ron greeted. "What's she doing here?" Ron questioned angrily.

Hermione ran out of the room, sobbing.

"Ron!" I said, looking at him accusingly.

"What?" he asked, like he hadn't done anything wrong. "You saw how much you hurt Hermione! Don't act innocent!"

"Who, her?" Ron asked.

"Yes, her? She never did anything to hurt you, did she?" I retorted angrily.

"Well, she did keep a huge secret from both of us," Harry burst out.

"What if you were in her position, huh? From what I gather she had no friends until you felt sorry for her and became her friends. In her position, I don't think anyone would ruin your friendship."

Harry looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself and nodded instead.

"Ron? How about you?" I asked sharply. "What do you think?"

"I would still tell them," Ron replied grudgingly.

"Come on Ron!" I exclaimed. "If the fact that you were a Weasley would get in the way of one of your friendships, you would try to hide it!"

Ron shook his head furiously, "I would not! Even if I wanted my hair would give me away!"

"Well, what if this person was a muggle born, and didn't know about the trademark Weasley hair and freckles?" I asked, trying to be patient.

"I still wouldn't keep it a secret. Anyone who wouldn't like the fact that I was a Weasley shouldn't be my friend."

"Ugggh!" I screamed in annoyance. "You're hopeless!"

I stomped out of my room and ran to Hermione's.

Hermione was still crying.

"Hermione, oh, Hermione!" I comforted, pulling her into a tight hug.

Her sobs gradually decreased in volume until they stopped completely.

Hermione looked at me with her tearstained face.

"Well, I guess I was right," I tried to say cheerfully. "Harry isn't mad at you, and I think he'll be able to convince Ron...eventually."

"EVENTUALLY?! EVENTUALLY?! How long is EVENTUALLY?!?!?!"

"Soon," I whispered. "I hope."

A/N: Sorry it's a short chappie. I'll try to make the next one longer.

REVIEWS

littleorangeneko- You have to wait to see why Hermione hates her sister... gotta keep reading!!

Alenor- Thanks...Once again, sorry about the names...

callmequeen- I hate you!!!!!(Aks says: and so do I!!! U suk!!!) But thanks for the review in anycase...

IcyCrystal- You're welcome! I really liked that name...And it's not rude! That's a good suggestion...I'll consider it...

praesul femella- I tried to change it from OOC...I'm still working on it...Lemme know if it's getting better

notdapunkprincess- sure...will read...(Aks says: when did you update? Was it one of the ones I read? And reviewed?) Thankx!!

Yokai Cesia and Chi- Yup!!

JeanMarie- You'll have to wait and see...hehe I kno-evil me!

prettypinkpeacock- I feel da same way

fuzzlebub85- Sorry about the name once again...I'll try to update ASAP


	5. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

For the weeks proceeding the first day of school I didn't step out of my room. I still couldn't get over what _he_ had said. I had fallen for an insensitive idiot. I wouldn't put it past him, but Harry too? I didn't know what to say. Now it feels like I have no one to go to, except Ginny of course. All because my no good, rotten, evil little sister. But what am I saying? The two of them don't have anything against Liz, just me. And might I ask? I make one miniscule mistake, and they ditch me! Is that what friends are supposed to do? Well, to tell the truth I don't really know because, well, I don't have many… to even more honest, I just lost my last two. I guess if I really wanted to know I could go ask Liz, since she always had a crowd of people following her in school. But I'm not that desperate. At least not yet.

"Hermione? Are you ready to leave?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think I ever will be," I told her, sounding miserable. A look of sympathetic understanding crossed her face.

"Hermione, you can't hide forever, no matter how much you want to," Ginny whispered gently.

"I know," I admitted. "But what else can I do?" I had been waiting, no, hoping that _he_ would burst into the room begging for forgiveness with Harry close on his tail. But I knew that when I see _his_ face the illusion would be shattered and that my dreams are just dreams. But, all the same, I couldn't stop myself from hoping.

"Your coming whether you like it or not." Ginny ordered stubbornly. It was amazing how much she could look and act like her mom. "It's not like you can miss school!" She grabbed my wrist with one hand, and snatched my trunk with the other. I yelped in pain as she dragged me down stairs.

"Ginny," I yelled not wanting to be pulled by _his_ sister in front of _him_. "Ginny, let go!"

"Only if you promise to follow me." Ginny insisted.

"Okay," I agreed unwillingly. "Ouch! Did you have to pull so hard?" I looked at my red arm but she was still plowing forward.

"Sorry." She apologized continuing towards the door. When we finally got out side I scanned the two taxis for an open seat. The only seats were in the car _he_ and Harry were sitting in. At least I could sit in the front. That's about as far away as I could get from them.

Ginny ran as fast as her legs could carry her to grab the door to the empty front seat. "In the back." She ordered.

"What did I get to deserve this?" I asked her.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed impatiently while pointing to the back seat door.

"Okay." I agreed getting in. Ooh, just the luck. I get to sit next to _him_. I turned towards the window and began shuffling through my purse looking for a certain something to distract me from a certain someone who was sitting next to me who I _was_ friends with for almost six years. When my hand felt it's familiar touch and I pulled out a maroon, well read, miniature copy of Hogwarts a History. I buried my nose into it and kept it there until we reached Kings Cross station. A few minutes into the driving trip Ginny began playing a new muggle CD of hers. I had introduced her to the music to her last year, and she absolutely loved it, but I couldn't say the same for _him_.

"Ginny, turn it off!" _He_ yelled to be heard over the music.

"I like it. And so do Harry and Hermione, right?" She asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "I introduced you to Avril Lavigne, remember?" Almost immediately I felt _him_ glaring at me, so I buried my face deeper into the book.

"Oh, yeah." Ginny remembered. "How about you Harry?"

"It's-" Harry began. I knew right away what was going to happen. I knew _him_ so well. "Ouch!" Shouted Harry and rubbed his knee tenderly.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled. As soon as the taxi slowed to a stopped she jumped out of the taxi, even though it was still moving slightly and raced over to the other car in front of us. Finally when the cars stopped moving in front of the station I opened the door and got out, still avoiding looking at _him_. I walked around the back of the car and tapped on the driver's seat window, which squeaked open.

"How much?" I asked the taxi driver.

"Hermione!" I hear a voice yell a few meters away. I turned around and saw my dad's face.

"Here." I shoved some money into the man's face and walked off. "Keep the change." The driver looked like he was having a field day so I turned and walked over to where Ginny and the luggage were sitting, and picked up my own stuff. I would have started to run, but because my trunk was so heavy I ended up sticking to a slow paced walk.

After a couple of minutes I finally had made my way to my family. "Hermione!" My dad exclaimed while picking me up and twirling me around like a little child.

"Dad! Put me down!" I yelled in shock and embarrassment.

"What 'mione? Aren't I allowed to miss my daughter?" He set me back on the ground and I straightened out my now ruffled clothing.

"Of course you are. I was just surprised, that's all." I informed him while burying my face into the folds of his thick burgundy jacket and holding him in a tight hug.

"Hermy?" Liz asked in her 'cute' little annoying baby voice. "How are we supposed to the platform?"

"You just run through the wall." I explained. She looked at me like I grew another head or two.

"You're joking, right?" She asked and looked over to mom and dad to see their expressions. "Mum, Dad, she is joking, right?" Mom shook her head and Liz looked scared. "You three are nuts if you think I'm running into a concrete barrier." She yelled.

"Hermione, you and your father go ahead." She shook her head in hope that Liz would look and believe us. "I'll try to deal with this." I was only too happy to comply. Both my dad and I knew this would turn into a full-fledged tantrum, and we both didn't want to stick around to watch the explosion. Dad walked over to the barrier and after checking to make sure nobody was watching, stepped backwards into it. I followed shortly after him.

"'mione, are you alright?" Dad asked softly after tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah. Of course, why?" I looked questioningly at him.

"No reason." He confessed. "It was just a feeling." Dad listens to his conscience too much. His feelings are usually right. Maybe it's just ESP or something like that.

While we stood on the corner of the platform I told him about my last few weeks of summer; well sort of. I left out everything about Harry and Him. As I was finishing mother was pulling Liz through the platform entrance.

"Finally!" I roared over the huge crowd around the platform. "What took you guys so long? The train is leaving in a few minutes!" They came nearer and I stopped shouting.

"Then get moving!" Mom snapped. Apparently dad and I missed a little war across the barrier. She gave Elizabeth a little push in my direction and I gripped her hand unwillingly. I dragged her towards the train with my parents following close behind with the luggage.

"Hermione, look out for your sister, okay?" Dad called out.

"Alright." We got our hugs, kisses, and good lucks and jumped onto the train. We got into the crowded aisles between each compartment and Liz pulled on my sleeve.

"Hermy, where am I going to sit?" She looked frightened and I felt sorry for her. Just for a moment though.

"We are going to be sitting in the head's compartment." I explained. I wanted to go sit with Harry and _him_, even though they weren't really my friends anymore. I missed them for some weird reason.

As I dragged my sister down the crowded aisles and wondered who the head boy was. I hoped it wasn't _him_. "Is that it?" She asked while pointing towards a door that had the word HEADS painted in gold lettering on the door.

"Hello!" A little voice exclaimed as Liz began to open the door. Once the door was fully opened I spotted the owner of the voice. She was a young girl, not much older than 10, with stunning blonde, almost white curls. The kind I always dreamed of having.

"Are you Head girl too?" My idiotic sister asked, surprised.

"No silly!" The young girl laughed. "I'm too little. My big brother is head boy though!" A wave of relief passed over me; the head boy wasn't Ron.

"Oh," Liz murmured not taking kindly to being called silly. "My name is Elizabeth, but everybody calls me Liz. This is my big sister Hermione. What's your name?"

"My name is Shakira," She smiled. "Everyone calls me Kira though."

"Ooh, I love her songs!" Liz exclaimed. "Wherever, whenever, we're meant to be together…" Liz started singing. Kira stared at Liz in confusion.

"Kira, are you part of one of the pureblood families like the Weasleys?" I asked.

"Yes," Shakira nodded. "I guess you can say that."

"That explains a lot," I began, "Shakira is the name of a muggle singer that Liz loves."

'"Really?" Shakira asked a little amazed and embarrassed.

"Granger!" A voice I knew all too well drawled from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

I spun around immediately. "Malfoy!" I spat as if his name was a bitter drink. "I should be asking you."

"Silly Hermione! His name is Draco!"

"You know him/ her?" Both of us asked her at the same time.

"Yes," She admitted. "I just met Hermione," She informed Draco. "But I'v known Draco forever!" She told me. "He's my big brother." Of course they were related. The resemblance was so obvious. Both of them had the same piercing grey eyes and the blonde white hair. But I couldn't blame myself for not noticing. Though Kira's eyes were the same shade as Malfoy's, they were not cold and bitter, but filled with joy and had a mischievous twinkle instead. Also their attitudes were so different I couldn't believe they lived under the same roof! While I was comparing the two I remembered something Kira had mentioned before.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I moaned.

"Deserve what?" Liz asked completely lost.

"You still haven't answered my question Granger," Malfoy ordered. I took off my coat and he glared at me impatiently. "Well?"

"Are you blind?" I questioned and jabbed my finger towards my badge. Draco looked like he was going to make some smart ass comeback, so I broke in before he could. "Will you two go play outside?" I asked the two little girls. "We have a prefect's meeting soon." They nodded and started out the door.

"Draco can we play with your Potions set?"

"NO." He said immediately.

"Puh-leese!"

"No." He repeated.

"Do you want me to tell mom you were the one who stole the money out of her purse, and not the house elf she fired?" Shakira threatened.

"Take it and leave." Malfoy grumbled. My lips curved into a small smile. That proved Kira was a Malfoy. That attitude was a mirror image of Malfoy's.

"What are you smiling at Mudblood?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Hermione." I corrected under my breath.

"Excuse me?" He snapped furiously pulling out his wand.

"You heard me ferret boy!" I replied seriously annoyed and reaching for my own wand, "Believe it or not I have a name, and it isn't Granger or Mudblood!"

"And I care because?" Malfoy drawled.

There was a soft knock at the door and I put my wand away. "Ugh…git." I cursed and slid open the door. "Are you the new prefects?" Three nervous fifth years nodded and I let them in. "Sit down," I urged gesturing towards the stools and chairs around me. The three of them sat looking a bit nervous and I pulled up a chair and began studying them. "What house re you in?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ravenclaw," A boy and girl chorused.

"Hufflepuff." The other boy stated. The five of us sat in silence when the door flew open and two girls and a guy burst in.

"We're sorry we're so late!" One of the girls apologized. "We were catching up so we lost track of time, and none of us had a watch…" I raised my hand motioning that we didn't need to know.

"What are your houses?" I asked.

"Hufflepuff." One of the girls informed me.

"Gryffindor." The other girl and boy said; but of course I knew that. So it was the Slytherins that had decided to skip the meeting. I would see to it that they were fired. All Slytherins were the same! I spun around and sent a glare at Draco. He shrugged as if to say 'I showed up, didn't I?' I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I was just about to stand up when the train jerked to a stop, knocking me onto the floor along with the prefect and Malfoy.

As one of the now standing prefects was helping me up a piecing scream filled the compartment. Along with the shriek Shakira started yelling: "Hermione! Draco! Help!"

"Go check every compartment to make sure everyone is ok," I ordered them frantically. "If they aren't then bring the person to myself or Draco." I hitched up my skirt and started running. Mom would so kill me if anything happened to Liz. I kept running until I reached the end of the car. I threw the door open and found Kira screaming her head off and the rest of the train about a mile away.

"Kira!" I yelled while shaking the still screaming body back and forth. "What happened…Where's Liz?" I asked trying to find where her wail was coming from. Shakira muttered something intelligible from under her breath and pointed at the rail road tracks. My eyes followed her gaze, and I let out a gasp of horror. Liz was sprawled out across the tracks, all cut and bloody.

"Liz? Are you ok?"

"Lets see…I'm all cut and bloody not to mention lying on a very uncomfortable railroad track. Of course I'm not ok!" Liz cried out wryly. It really was a pity she hadn't fainted.

"Well it's not that hard for wizards to heal cuts," I informed her struggling to keep my cool.

"Then heal me!' Liz ordered standing up with the assistance of the side of the car.

"I meant to say that it's easy for advanced wizards. Someone like me might blow up your arm or something like that by mistake." I lied having lost my temper completely. There was no way _I _was going to heal her.

"Really Granger, I would have expected better from you. We mastered a simple healing spell in fourth year." Malfoy smirked. "Mederio!" I didn't think I could hate that idiot mare than I already did, but I was proved wrong as my loathing for him increased tenfold. Why did he have to and heal Liz? Now she will become friends with him and ruin my reputation even more, if that was possible.

"You realize that we're all stranded here until someone comes to get us, right?" I concluded while gesturing towards the train that was quickly disappearing over the horizon. "How in the world did you disconnect the car anyways?"

"We were trying to mix a color changing potion, but I guess something went wrong." Shakira declared.

"You guess something went wrong…well your damn right." Malfoy growled and exploded. "Something went so wrong that you blew up the car's entire connecting system, including the emergency one!"

"We didn't really blow it up," Liz corrected him. "We just melted it!"

"Melted, blew up, burned, who cares!" I retorted. "We're stuck here anyways."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

a-non-i-magus- thanks

xx-scratchthat- LOL.. thanks for all ur lil tips..

kolerfulkutekitty- thanks for ur idea.. I'll consider it

Areida Rivers- tell me more abt the tweaking thing.. dun worry… I wont be offended

IcyCrystal- thankx

WhoAreUpEople- thankx

Notdapunkprincess- thanks

Tanya J Potter- thankx

kendra is cheese-thankx

Alenor- well thanks…

callmequeen- wutever :D


	6. Saved! Sort of

A.N. I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted. To make up for that here's an extra long chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been almost half an hour since Elizabeth and Shakira disconnected the train. The prefect meeting ended a while ago and all of the prefects had left the compartment. I had half of the compartment to myself (Malfoy currently occupied the other half), so I stretched myself out across three seats. I reached over to one of my bags, and tugged a thick book out of it.

"Finally! Some time for me to study alone," I thought, flipping to my bookmarked page of _How to Brew Complex NEWTS Potions_. I was deeply immersed in the book when something dove into my lap. I looked up at the object, surprised, and realized it was none other than Crookshanks.

When had realized that we would be stuck here a while, I took both Crookshanks and Athena out of their cages, and gave a letter to Athena to give to Professor Dumbledore in case he didn't realize that we weren't at Hogwarts with everyone else.

"Hey Crookshanks," I cooed fondly, "Is Athena back yet?" Crookshanks either didn't hear me or was pretending not to understand me because he just burrowed further into my arms. After another fifteen minutes or so of reading, I began to get worried. We couldn't be that far from Hogwarts and it was starting to get really windy outside.

"What if my little owlet got blown off course?" I worried, "I shouldn't have let her gone." I tried to brush my worries aside and went back to reading, but they continued to nag me. Crookshanks realizing something was wrong cuddled up against me.

"Hermione, Draco?" Elizabeth called, bursting through the door. The two of us swiveled our heads toward her.

"Great," I thought, "she's already on first name terms with him."

"There's a big man with a huge chunk of meat riding towards the train" she informed them, "and he's riding on air.

"Hagrid," I concluded, "and the thestrals."

"The oaf and horses that only Potty and Loony Lovegood can see are going to take us to Hogwarts?" Draco drawled, not to anyone in particular.

"For your information, Hagrid and thousands of others can see them too," I told him haughtily. I turned on my heel, to exit the compartment, and shortly afterward exited the car altogether. I gazed off at the track, scanning for Hagrid.

"'ello 'ermoine!" a voice rang out from behind me, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Hello Hagrid!" I greeted, turning around to get a better look at him. He was hooking the thestrals up to the train, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing.

"Did you get my letter?" I asked, my voice filled with worry, "Is my owl okay?

"Dumbledore called me ter his office when 'e got the letter. I put yer owl in the 'ogwarts Owlery, an' came o'er 'ere" I sighed in relief, as my worries vanished, at least some of them anyway.

"Will ya call 'arry for me, 'ermoine?" Hagrid asked, struggling with a thestrals. I nodded, walking back into the car. I strolled into the cabin in which I knew that Kira and Liz were hanging out.

"Liz?" I asked, as sweetly as I could, "Would you be a nice little sister and tell Harry to go outside for me?"

"I don't know who he is," she replied, only glancing at me for a second, then turning back to their game.

"Of course you do. You met him in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Was he the boy with the red hair and the ugly freckles?" Liz questioned.

"No!" I replied a bit too loud, "He's the one with black hair and green eyes."

Don't know who he is," she stated, shoving me out of the compartment. I grudgingly moved towards the compartment I knew they were at, which I only knew because Ginny was there too. I stepped into the compartment, and turned to face Harry, facing my back to _him_ at the same time.

"Hagrid wants you outside," I informed Harry, "He needs help with the thestrals." Harry nodded, exiting the compartment.

"Hermione? Can you stay here to talk for a little while?" Ginny pleaded.

"No," I responded, "I have to…..change into my robes."

"Oh, okay," Ginny agreed glumly, "Remind me to give you your present once we get to Hogwarts" I quickly stepped out of their compartment, and entered the heads compartment. Malfoy was still sitting on his chair, his arms crossed, and his signature scowl on his face. I tugged my largest trunk, which was pretty heavy by the way, out from under my seats. After unzipping it, I pulled out the first black robe I saw, knocking something to the ground, in the process. Both Malfoy and I turned to the object. I recognized it, but found it drastically out of place.

"When did I last use it?" I asked myself, tucking it into my smaller bag. After I imported all of my CDs last month, I was listening to music with my headphones, I reviewed in my head, and when Liz came into my room, I jammed between some clothes in my closet, so she wouldn't take it. I must've not noticed it was inside when I put it in my trunk, because I had so many other things on my mind. I shook my head, realizing how forgetful I had become over the past few days.

Well as long as I don't turn it on it will be fine, I assured myself, picking up my robe once more and heading out of the room. I got into the small restroom, locked myself in, and stepped out of my plaid green skirt. I was unbuttoning my cream cotton blouse when the train jerked forward, causing me to fall onto the cold porcelain toilet, which was luckily closed. I picked myself up and slid into my robe, which caressed the floor since it was a bit too long. I hurried out of the bathroom with my clothes, only too happy to get out of that stuffy place.

I reentered the compartment, placed my folded clothes in my trunk, and cuddled up with Crookshanks. I picked the book I had been reading, and began to read once more. I don't know how long I read, but eventually my eyes began to droop, slowly closing. By the time the train stopped at Hogwarts, I was in a deep slumber. Not the snoring kind, mind you, (I don't snore) but a deep restful sleep with the book still in my arms.

"Hermioneeee!" a shrill voice yelled in my ear.

"What?" I replied drowsily, opening my eyes.

"School hasn't even started, and you're already overworking yourself!" Ginny reprimanded (It's amazing how much she can sound like her mother when she wants to) "Everyone else is in the carriages waiting for you!" she exclaimed, roughly picking up Crookshanks with one arm and heading off the train. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid them completely of sleep and sluggishly trudged after her. I followed Ginny into a carriage labeled "Heads", where she dropped Crookshanks in my arms, and left. I sat down on the seat next to Malfoy, only because it was the only other seat, and set Crookshanks on my lap. I was petting his soft orange fur when he coughed a large orange hairball onto Malfoy's lap.

"Filthy creature!" Malfoy cursed, flicking it out the window.

"Well at least he's better than a ferret," I quipped, "Aren't you Crookshanks?"

If looks could kill, the glare Malfoy gave me would have done that twice over. Before he could do anything more than glare, the car came to an abrupt stop. Malfoy stepped out, and held the door open for me. I, being very surprised, took a tentative step forward, tightly gripping my wand. Malfoy immediately slammed the door in my face. I opened the door myself, and walked out, with Crookshanks close on my tail. It was only when I tasted blood on my tongue that I realized I had been biting my tongue, and very hard at that.

"Well that was a good thing," I told myself, "Or otherwise I would have spurted out all of the curses I have ever learned, and that wouldn't be a good thing would it?" I followed the crowd of people who had gotten out of their carriages toward the opened gates, where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"All of the first years and heads follow me," she ordered, "The rest of you go to your dorms. The prefects know the passwords. "More than three-fourths of the crowd nodded, and started toward the dorms with the prefects in the lead. Professor McGonagall also headed up the stairs, but took a different route all together. This one I remembered taking only once before, and that was when I was in third year. Both Malfoy and I were close behind the teacher, and the first years were following us. Eventually, McGonagall stopped in front of two large double doors.

"Fairy Floss," she muttered. The doors flew open leaving the muggle first years in awe, mainly Liz though.

"Oh!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Guests!"

"Who wants to be first?" he questioned, pulling the sorting hat off a shelf.

"Me! Mememememememememememememememememe!" Liz begged, jumping up and down, her hair flying all over the place. I shielded my eyes with embarrassment.

"Ok, the girl with the Griffindor hair," Dumbledore chortled, looking for something that somewhat resembled a stool. Not finding anything, he cleared off a stack of papers on his desk.

"Why don't' you sit here?" he asked Liz, patting the empty space on his desk. Liz grinned happily, hopping onto the desk. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, and we waited.

Please don't let her be on Griffindor, I begged silently, no wait…don't let her be in Slytherin…or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw either. Any other house will be ok. A few seconds later I realized the stupidity of that statement. "There isn't any other house," I told myself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

The hat slowly opened its mouth/rip and called out, "Griffindor!" I almost cried out "Nooooooo!" but I held myself together, just barely. I watched the rest of the sorting without saying a word, but my mind was completely somewhere else. I barely noticed when Shakira was sorted into Ravenclaw, (I'm guessing that Malfoy wasn't very pleased) Merlyn Wood into Hufflepuff, Leila Neath into Slytherin, and Zia Starr into Ravenclaw.

"Come along," McGonagall urged the first years, leading them to their respective houses.

"Why don't we go down to your dorm too?" Dumbledore suggested. The two of us gladly nodded. We followed our headmaster to a painting that very much reminded me of the painting in the prefects bathroom. It even acted the same way: extremely flashy. The only difference between the two was that this mermaid had ink-black hair.

"Decide on a password," Dumbledore urged.

"Slutty," I said, saying the first thing that came to my mind without even thinking.

"Dragons," Malfoy decided, a millisecond after I spoke, apparently not realizing what I had said before.

"Ok then," Professor Dumbledore agreed, "Slutty Dragons it is. Sirena? Is that ok with you?" The mermaid nodded with a grimace, and immediately swung open.

"But Professor," I interjected, "We can't have our password as…" "As…." I tried again, not being able to bring myself to say it.

"Nonsense." Dumbledore began, "You have already chosen your password and Sirena doesn't like to change it often. Come along, let me show you your living quarters."

"Here," he said stepping into our dormitory "Is your common room." The common room was about the same size as the Griffindor common room, even though this one was meant for only two people. It contained two large couches next to the fire, and a large circular table with one red chair and one green chair. On the other side of the common room, across from the dormitory entrance, were two doors about twenty feet from each other. One had HG on in written with thick gold bands, while the other had HB written on it with the same bands.

"This will be your room, Hermione," Dumbledore informed me as he pushed open the door with HG on it. I gasped in awe. The bed was a huge ornate canopy bed with red and gold sheets. The walls were painted a pale shimmery gold, and there was a huge built in bookshelf filled with books. The lowest shelf was filled with my books, but all the other shelves were filled with other books, most likely from the school library.

"And this is your shared bathroom," Dumbledore showed us, slowly opening the door. The bathroom looked almost exactly like the prefects' bathroom except it did not have the mermaid painting.

"This," Dumbledore announced, "Is your room Draco." His room was almost identical to mine except for the fact that his sheets were green and silver, the walls were painted silver, and the only books on his bottom shelf were text books.

"Well I'll leave you to get some rest," Professor Dumbledore smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Professor?" I called out, following him into the common room. He turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you think that you could ask Dobby to be the one who cleans our dorm?" I asked. Even though I wanted all house elves to have equal rights, it never seemed like they wanted to. So over the summer I had decided to stop trying to give them something they didn't want, but still I would sleep better knowing that a free house elf made my bed.

Dumbledore nodded, exiting the common room. I went back to my room through the door in the common room, and headed over to my bookshelf to get out the N.E.W.T.S. potions book when Ginny's words echoed in my head.

"School hasn't even started, and you're already overworking yourself!" I shook my head, and walked back to my bed without taking the book. On a sudden whim, I dove into my bed, and sunk at least a foot into the goose down covers. I pulled up the covers and burrowed into them, feeling much like a hamster. Crookshanks did the same, and within seconds both of us fell into a deep sleep. Maybe not as deep as one achieved by asphodel and wormwood, but deep all the same.

* * *

**A.N. Thank you all for reviewing! To ****Crazy-Physco****Ihateharryandhermioneshippers****Lynn-Dumbledore****, Lady Zymurgy, ****Linwe Amandil****xXxThe coldness of lovExXx**** I'm very glad that you liked my story so far.**

**xx-scratchthat-I like writing in first person, and the only reason I chose Shakira is because it sounds exotic**

**callmequeen-that is exactly what I would say**

**Alenor- Is predicable good?**

**Sana- I don't know how many chapters I will have, but I'm really glad that you liked my writing.**

**Gboyary-Thank you for telling me the correct wood for Hermione's wand, I went and changed it immediately afterward.**

**Notdapunkprincess-I don't think I want to make this HgDm.**

**IcyCrystal-thank you for giving me the idea, it adds a twist to the story**

**MyStIcS number 42****- I will not make Draco and Hermione go out. That is not the way I want the story to go.**

**Piano Keys****-I really don't know who Mia should go out with.**


	7. Presents!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize from the HP books.**

**To all the people who read the thingI posted last night, that was from a different story. Sorry if you were confused. Here's the real one.**

* * *

At approximately 2 A.M., a loud growl from my stomach woke me up. I rubbed my stomach, trying to rid it of the sharp pangs of hunger. Immediately I realized that the last time I had eaten was before I had left the Leaky Cauldron. I tried to ignore my grumbling stomach, and go back to sleep but that was near impossible. 

"I could go down to the kitchens," I suggested. "But then the house elves would have to go through the trouble of making food for me," I argued with myself

"I'm not going to be able to sleep otherwise," I thought, throwing on a cloak, and heading into the halls.

"What if a teacher sees me?" I asked myself silently, wishing for Harry's invisibility cloak. This worry caused me to speed up, allowing me to reach the kitchens a lot faster. I hurriedly tickled the pear in the painting, causing it to double over in laughter. The painting swung outwards, brushing against the tip of my nose in the process. Startled, I jumped backward, causing my foot to snag on the lengthy robe, and fall backwards with a loud thump. I rushed to my feet, cautiously examining my surroundings to make sure that no one had heard me, and come to investigate.

Seeing no one, I stepped into the kitchens, pulling the painting closed behind me. I glanced around, expecting to find the house elves rushing around with food, but instead found them sleeping in mini versions of the purple sleeping bags that we had slept in during our third year. I hadn't even thought of the fact that the house elves would be sleeping!

"That's okay," I reassured myself, carefully stepping over the violet sleeping bags, "I can get something myself." I was wondering whether leftovers would be in the pantry or the shelves when I heard a low shriek from beneath me. I realized that I had stepped on the hand of a house elf. I glanced at the house elf, who was now rubbing his eyes with his tiny knuckles, and recognized him immediately.

"I'm sorry…Dobby?" I questioned a bit taken aback. Out of all of the house elves to step on, I had stepped on one of the two I actually knew.

"Yes miss," Dobby replied drowsily.

"Where can I get some food?" I asked. Just as I finished speaking, Dobby jumped up with an enthusiasm that I had not known possible for a sleepy house elf.

"Here miss," she pointed out to me, opening up the pantry and pulling out a large cake. He chopped out a large slice of the heavily frosted dessert, and set it, along with a goblet filled to the brim with pumpkin juice, on a small table. Though I knew that sugar at this time of night, or anytime at night was not good for you, I completely ignored that fact. In fact, I ate every crumb of the cake, including the frosting, and drank every drop of pumpkin juice. I turned around to put away my dishes when I found Dobby sitting next to me, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

"Dobby!" I exclaimed with surprise, "Go back to sleep. I'll put everything away." The house elf nodded, too tired to argue, and climbed back into his plum colored sleeping bag. I rinsed out the dishes I had been using, and put them, along with everything else, back onto their rightful shelves. I carefully tiptoed back to the painting, this time taking care not to rouse any other house elves. I had just stepped out of the kitchens when I heard footsteps that were gradually getting louder, as if the person was getting closer. My joints froze with the fear of being caught, and I could barely hear myself breathe over the loud thumping of my heart. I realized that this time Harry and Ron wouldn't be here to save me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice rang out from the depths of a black robe, echoing loudly off the walls, "Miss Granger walking around in the dead of the night." There was no mistaking that voice. I had endured criticism from this voice for over five years. He slowly raised his hood, only confirming my suspicions.

"Miss Granger, do you mind telling me what you are doing out of your dorm at this hour?" Professor Snape demanded.

"I was hungry, Professor Snape," I stated, with more confidence than I felt.

"And why would you be wandering in the halls?" he questioned even though he obviously knew the answer.

"I;" I began, as the painting to the kitchens creaked open.

"Dobby brought miss some food because Headmaster Dumbledore told Dobby to," Dobby interrupted tiredly, "And miss wanted to take me back to the kitchens." I could see some major plot holes in this tale, but I was hoping that Professor Snape would not catch them.

"Very well Granger," Professor Snape sneered, "Five points from Griffindor for being out after hours." I opened my mouth to protest.

"And I'll make that fifty points if you say another word." I turned around and walked back through the halls, doing my best to suppress my anger. I glanced at the portrait and began to say the password when I realized that the mermaid was asleep. I kicked the painting a couple times, but she didn't even stir.

"I'll just lie down here till morning," I planned. Using my cloak as a makeshift blanket, I curled up in a tight ball and fell asleep.

"What are you doing here!" Sirena exclaimed, three to four hours later.

"Sleeping," I replied groggily, "Slutty Dragons." The mermaid pouted, as she swung open. I trudged through my room, grabbing clothes to change into, and headed into the bathroom to soothe my aching bones. Sleeping on a marble floor isn't a picnic, you know. I locked the doors behind me, and slid into the tub, which was slowly filling with hot, bubbly, lavender scented water. I had completely lost track of time when Malfoy began banging on the door.

"Get out Granger," he demanded.

"Why?" I asked, laughing silently.

"What else do you do in the bathroom!" he questioned in annoyance, "I want to take a damn shower!"

"Well you're going to have to wait Malfoy, because right now I'm taking a bath."

"Hurry up then Granger," he began, "you only have a few minutes till Potions starts."

"Eeep!" I cried, immediately hopping out of the bathtub and ridding my skin off excess moisture with the help of a towel. I got dressed in a matter of seconds, and raced in to my room to gather my books. In my hurry I knocked down my new wizarding watch, an early birthday gift, from the bookshelf where the house elves had set it. I picked it up, and happened to glance at its face.

"Wait," I thought, "This reads only half past six."

"Malfoy!" I screamed in annoyance. I could hear the little –beep- snigger as he drained the water that I had left in the tub. Though I wasn't hungry, I supposed that I should go have breakfast anyways, so I proceeded to walk to the Great Hall. As I was somewhat early, there were only a few people sitting at the Gryffindor Table, and my seat was far away from everyone else's. I picked a pancake off a tall stack, and drenched it in maple syrup, which was quickly absorbed by the soft, spongy pancake. I cut a little piece of it out with my fork, and daintily placed it in my mouth. The sweet pancake practically melted in my mouth.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny greeted, sliding into the chair next to me, " Why are you sitting her all alone?" I signaled for Ginny to wait while I swallowed the remains of my small piece of pancake.

"Everyone has deserted me," I cried in mock sorrow, hiding my true pain behind a facade of joy. Well Ginny is pretty good at reading people. Maybe it comes from being the youngest of seven, but anyways she saw through my lies easily.

"Oh Hermione," she comforted, " I think I have something to cheer you up. Come on!" She dragged me toward the Gryffindor Dormitory.

"Bouillabaisse," Ginny muttered. The painting swung open, revealing the place I had spent most of my time at Hogwarts.

"You stay here," Ginny ordered, in a voice that could be likened to that of Mrs. Weasley's, as she hurried up the stairs. I had made myself comfortable on a couch when she came back, this time with one object clasped tightly in each hand. One was a small cube-like object wrapped in pale pink wrapping paper, while the other one was a large gift bag coated with purple sparkles and had Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes written across the front with yellow sparkly letters.

"Your birthday gifts," Ginny announced, setting both presents down on the table in front of me.

"Ginny," I smiled, "You didn't have to buy these for me."

"What do you mean I didn't have to?" Ginny began, "Of course I did. Anyways, only one of them is from me. The other one is from Fred and George, obviously. And the twins pitched in a little. . .well, a lot on the other one too. But I picked that one out. Hope you like it. Open them!" I grinned openly, unraveling the tissue-like paper from the cube-shaped object. The oddly shaped object, now unwrapped, looked more cylindrical that cubical, and had three holes in it, two long ovals, and one half circle. It was quite a bit heavier than it looked, but I had no clue what it was.

"Do you like it?" Ginny piped up.

"Um. . .Gin?" I replied, "What is it?"

"You know those muggle things you stick a plugs into for electricity?" she asked. I nodded, noticing the similarity between a plug outlet and Ginny's present.

"This," she continued, "is a magical version of those things. The only difference is that this runs off the magic in the air, so you can use your muggle stuff here." I captured Ginny in a bone-crushing hug.

" 'ermione" she managed to call out, "can't breathe." I released her from the hug, noticing that almost immediately she gasped for air.

"Sorry Gin," I apologized.

"S'okay," she exhaled loudly, "I need to talk to you about something." Ginny pushed a couple of overstuffed pillows to the side of the couch, and sat down next to me.

"Why don't you just tell them, Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"I already tried that, and we all know how that turned out," I stated bitterly.

"But you didn't actually tell them why you never told them, did you?" she confronted. I shook my head slightly, and my hair followed in suite.

"I didn't even get to tell them that I had a sister. Liz came in before I could explain anything, and told them herself."

"Then it seems to me that all you three need is a good long talk," Ginny concluded, "Do you want me to arrange for you three to meet at the next Hogsmeade trip . . .um that's what, in three weeks?"

"That's too long," I complained, "I can barely stand two weeks without them, and you're asking me to spend three more weeks."

"Ok, ok," Ginny agreed, "I guess I could convince them to have a chat within the next week or so. Harry can persuade Ron much better than I can." I smiled when I heard that last statement of hers.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Your boyfriend will do almost anything for you," I teased, exiting the dorm with my presents, before Ginny could say any more. I hoped that Ginny was right, in the fact that all the three of us needed was a heart to heart talk. It was true that I had good reasons for doing whatever I did, and I just hoped that Harry and Ron thought that they were just as good reasons as I did.

**

* * *

Finally! Done with that! Now on to the reviews…**

Sathia and Meghna-I'm glad the bird is ok. As for golgappas, what are those?

Arista Ramabra- Does it still sound ooc? I'm pretty sure I made some mistakes on this chapter, only I'm too lazy to correct them.

Ayane Armstrong- I'm glad you liked it!Your story is soo much better though, when will you update it?

XxLiZaxX- Hey Liza! Thanks for reading it! Hope you like this one!

jjp91-Thanks!

lucid-03-days-god I feel soo stupid. I can't believe I spelled Gryffindor wrong! I fixed it though.

IcyCrystal-Thanks! How come you haven't updated in a while?

Crazy-Physco-Thank you!

xx-scratchthat- notdapunkprincess is a friend of mine sevvie, sruti

notdapunkprincess-?

Alenor-the pairing is Hermione/Ron, but hermione will be doing some pranks on Malfoy in future chapters. If you have any good ideas tell me.

**Well this chapter felt kinda like a dud to me . . tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	8. Dum Dum DUM!

Last Chapter: Refresh your memory (because it was soo long ago)

"_Then it seems to me that all you three need is a good long talk," Ginny concluded, "Do you want me to arrange for you three to meet at the next Hogsmeade trip . . .um that's what, in three weeks?"_

"_That's too long," I complained, "I can barely stand two weeks without them, and you're asking me to spend three more weeks."_

"_Ok, ok," Ginny agreed, "I guess I could convince them to have a chat within the next week or so. Harry can persuade Ron much better than I can." I smiled when I heard that last statement of hers._

"_Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Your boyfriend will do almost anything for you," I teased, exiting the dorm with my presents, before Ginny could say any more. I hoped that Ginny was right, in the fact that all the three of us needed was a heart to heart talk. It was true that I had good reasons for doing what I did, and I just hoped that Harry and Ron thought that they were just as good reasons as me._

_

* * *

_

Hermione gazed into the sparkling mirror, seeing Harry's face instead of her own, yet again. Sighing, she launched into her speech for the 98th time.

"Harry, I know I shouldn't have lied but-" She broke off … again, just as the reflection began to transform; this time into a tall lanky boy, his face speckled with freckles.

"I can't believe you," Hermione berated herself, "this is the boy that you have been close friends with for over six years! And now you can't even talk to him!"

"Granger?" Malfoy questioned, his voice tinged with amusement, "Are you yelling at yourself?" This, in addition to everything else that Hermione had to deal with at, was over the top. She shoved the door open into Malfoy's face and stomped off in a huff, ignoring the murderous scream that followed.

As she rushed into the library, something she found herself doing more than often, she felt her anger smolder away, leaving behind only sadness and hurt.

"Good Morning Hermione," Madame Pince greeted. Hermione barely managed a weak smile in reply.

She tugged the nearest book off the shelf, but before she could open it, her watch's alarm began blaring. Hermione fumbled with her watch for a few seconds, not remembering how to turn it off. Before the librarian could say a word, Hermione raced out of the library, book forgotten.

It took her easily two minutes to turn the annoying alarm off. It was time. She felt through her pockets for her memorized note cards, finding them a comfort even though she didn't need them. Hermione ran her fingers across the surface of her frizzy hair, trying to make it look somewhat neater. _Now you're just stalling, _she thought to herself.

With that Hermione dragged herself into Professor Flitwick's empty classroom reluctantly.

"Hi," she mumbled, almost inaudibly. Slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible, she pulled over a chair and slid into it. Though facing both of them wasn't the preferred position, it was the only space left. Luckily for Hermione, Ginny was in the room. _Thank Merlin for small blessings!_ She smiled. But her relief came early, for immediately afterward Ginny took a step for the door. Hermione's heart sunk.

"Okay then!" Ginny grinned, "See you three later." She didn't seem to catch Hermione's sudden change in emotion.

"Bye Gin," Harry said morosely. Ginny whispered something comforting in Harry's ear and walked off, closing the door firmly behind her.

Hermione cleared her throat softly, preparing to recite her speech, but one glance at her friends and she knew it was totally wrong; wrong place, wrong time, and most of all wrong words.

The two boys looked at her expectantly.

"So Ginny told you why you're here right?" The two boys nodded, Ron somewhat grudgingly.

"So do you want to talk first, or do you want me to talk first?"

"Us talk first!" Ron burst out, " And what are we suppose to say? Hermione, we're sorry, we forgive you! And then give you a hug!"

"You're suppose to be there for us … for me. And you lied, you kept secrets, and then you acted as though it wasn't that big of a deal." Tear sparkled in his eyes; tears that went unnoticed by Hermione.

"So is that what you think of me!" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her face, "A stick; someone to hold you up when you need help? Well this may be news to you Ronald, but sometimes I need someone to lean on too! And when I did neither of you were there." Harry seemed a bit disgruntled, but neither of them said anything.

"As a kid, even though I was older, I usually found myself in Elizabeth's shadow. She's pretty, I'm plain; she's outgoing, I'm a bookworm. It was the same thing at school. There I was the loner, the nerd, or worst of all Elizabeth's sister. The only way I could get my parents to be proud of me was to do extremely well in school, but then I was ordinary, never unique like their precious Elizabeth."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry silenced him.

"And when I got accepted here I thought things would be different, and they were. I had two wonderful friends, and I could see my parents glow every time they introduced me to one of their friends."

Hermione's voice cracked.

"I hate her!" She sobbed, "I hate her for being so perfect!" Harry walked over and awkwardly laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder; a hand that Hermione found extremely comforting.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sounding as though he was going to start tearing up. Sure enough, a few seconds afterward Hermione heard muffled sobs. She took a reluctant look at Ron, and could tell that beneath his bitter expression, he too was having a hard time keeping from crying.

Harry's sobs began increasing in volume and becoming more feminine-like to Hermione's ears. Impulsively, Hermione got up and thrust her arms around Harry, squeezing him tightly. Harry returned the hug, squeezing just as hard.

Hermione couldn't help but wish that it was Ron hugging her instead of Harry, but Ron sat there as stoic as ever, only crying inwardly.

All of a sudden, Harry's arms became limp and fell to his sides, almost as though he was in shock. He pushed Hermione, who was still clinging on to him away gently and sprinted off. To Hermione's surprise there wasn't a trace of tears on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, stepping out into the hallway. It was empty. _I should have known better_, she thought, _there was no way he would have forgiven me that easily. _She turned around to face Ron.

"What are you still-" Hermione stopped abruptly, shocked. In front of her everything started spinning, and she felt herself fall backwards.

The last thing she heard before blacking out was Ron saying, "You're not plain, you're prettier than Liz."

* * *

**Ick! Too many semicolons, and I don't know if I used them correctly. And Hermione's emo**. 

**Hermione**: Well that's not my fault it's yours.

**Mega**: So? P

**Hermione**: humph!

Mega's going to say something but Draco comes in before she can say anything

**Draco**: And you killed my nose too! rubs swollen nose

**Mega**:Awwww poor Draco. Will a kiss make you feel better?

Draco nods vigorously

**Okie everyone who wants to give Draco a kiss make a kissy face at the end of your review.**


	9. Author's Note

AN:Okay this fanfic is on hold for an indefinite time period, at least until summer vacation starts. Until then I wouldn't mind if you checked out my other stories on fictionpress. My penname is LiberryBooked, and everyone who reviews gets a hug from whom ever of thier choice. 


End file.
